


Carlos and The Phantoms

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Carlos found a ghost band, Gen, Multi, Other, Rose and the Petal Pushers, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Julie graduated, Carlos had been extremely bored. But he didn’t expect for an entirely different ghost band to come from it.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Original Characters, Luke Patterson/Julie Molina, Original Characters & Original Characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Carlos and The Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part one of this three part story. Hope to have the next part up soon! As always, don’t forget to bookmark!

"I'm so bored," Carlos groaned, tossing his newly printed essay into his desk, leaning backwards on his chair. He was now a junior in high school, and with it being just Ray and Carlos in the house, it was extremely quiet. He stood up, stretching his arms upwards. 

He walked out of the house, briefly passing his father in the kitchen. He grabbed a baseball from the ground, tossing it upwards and catching it in his hand on his way to the studio. The door creaked quietly as he opened it. 

The studio hadn't changed. The only thing about it that was different was it was now much less occupied then it had once been. Carlos grabbed his guitar from the side of the couch, strumming some chords and picking a few notes. 

While Rose had taught Julie how to play the piano, she had taught Carlos how to play the guitar. He hadn't been great, but he learned. When Julie moved, he picked it up again, missing the sound of music flowing through the house. 

He set it down, walking up the staircase. When he got up there, he looked around. 

There was a short, clear path for him to walk. He wasn't sure what made him want to go up there, but he figured there must have been a reason. He sat on the floor, picking up random objects and putting them down. He lifted a tambourine up, shaking it momentarily before setting it down. He moved to a basket of cds, recognizing them as his mom's. He flipped through them, seeing the only cd without a cover. Confused, he flipped it over, seeing if there was a back image. There wasn't. This intrigued Carlos. 

He walked down the stairs, setting it in the cd player. He could hear as the drummer counted off their starting beats. They began to play, and the boy bobbed his head to the music. Suddenly, he heard ear splitting screams from above. When he looked up, nothing was there. 

When he looked down, four bodies appeared on the floor, laying on top of each other. Carlos however, didn't scream. The four people on the floor stood up, before looking towards the teenager. 

"Who are you?" One of the girls said. Carlos stood up from the couch. 

"I think I should probably be asking you the same thing," he said. "Are you guys by chance a band?"

"How did you know that?" Another girl asked. Carlos bit his cheek, considering his answer. 

"Lucky guess," he decided. "Umm... I don't mean to be insensitive but, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the third girl said. 

"What is the last thing we remember?" The only boy said. Carlos looked between them as they thought. 

"We just went to that dark room where Leo cried for a while, then we came back here," the second girl said innocently. The boy groaned.

"I did not!" The boy-Leo said. 

"This is super weird... but also I'm a little surprised this didn't happen sooner," Carlos said to himself. "I'm Carlos by the way." 

"I'm Ari," the first girl said. She had curly hair that fell across her shoulders, only she had bangs that had been straightened across her forehead. A red dress covered her dark skin. She wore high heels that made her taller then Carlos. He gave her a wave, and she returned one. 

"I'm Mariah," the second girl said. She had blonde hair that faded into blue dye. She wore a red pantsuit, the same shade as Ari's dress. 

"I'm Mack," the third girl said. She looked... well she looked a lot like Julie... and a lot like his mom. Carlos realized this, but tucked it away for a moment. He could think about that later. Mack wore a red shirt, with black jeans. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she had a chain hanging from her pocket. 

"I'm Leo," the boy said. He was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm with the band,' and it was the cheesiest thing Carlos had seen in a while. 

"Four ghosts just appeared right in front of you that you can see. You're being oddly calm," Mack said. 

"This happens more often then you think," Carlos said. "Can you just... give me a moment?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

"What's that?" Ari asked. Carlos glanced up, smiling at her. 

"This," he said, waving it at her. "Is an iPhone. What year do you guys think it is?" 

"1996?" Leo asked. Carlos clicked his tongue. 

"Close," he said. "2028 actually." 

"What!" Mack exclaimed. "My mom is gonna kill me." 

"Little late, babe," the other three told their friend at the same time. While they were talking, Carlos was FaceTiming Julie. 

"What's up, little dude?" Reggie asked, answering. Carlos smiled widely. 

"Hey, Reg! Can you put Julie on?" He asked. He heard the shuffling on the other side, watching the screen move. Soon, Julie was holding the phone on her face.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"So... remember when I was four and I wanted to be just like you?" He asked, building up. Julie nodded slowly, 

"I'm not so sure I like where this is heading," she said, and Carlos scoffed.

"Have some faith in me," he said. "By the way, I think I found myself a ghost band." 

"What?" Julie, and another voice off screen said. Luke moved so his face was in frame. 

"There's more of us?" Luke asked, and Julie giggled. 

"Apparently," Carlos said. "I'll keep you updated." 

"Sounds good," Julie said. "Tell dad hi." 

Carlos hung up before she could say anything else. Brotherly love, as he called it. 

"So," Carlos said, clapping his hands. "Let's figure this out. First of all, what's your band name?" 

"Retro Rollers," Ari said, and Carlos googled it. 

"Really?" He asked, in a slightly judgmental tone. "What's the story behind that?"

"I like disco," Mariah said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Carlos pulled up an article, reading it. 

"It's no poisonous hotdog," Carlos said to himself. 

"Huh?" The four asked. He only shook his head, filing the thought away for later. 

"So... do you guys have another member of the band?" Carlos asked. 

"It's really creepy that you keep assuming the right things," Mack said, looking over Carlos. 

"Maybe he's a witch?" Mariah asked. Ari shook her head fondly at the idea.

"Witches don't exist," Ari answered. 

"Ghosts didn't exist 'til ten minutes ago, Ari," Leo replied. The girl held her hands up in surrender.

"You're right," she said. They all turned to Carlos once again, hoping for more answers.

"We had another member. Her name was Rose, but she stopped playing with us when we started traveling," Mariah said. 

"She was in a pretty serious relationship," Mack said. "She is... was my cousin." 

Carlos stared at them, mouth falling slightly open. He shook his head. "Your band name wasn't always the Retro Rollers, was it?"

"No," Mariah said. "We were Rose and the Petal Pushers in high school, but we changed it once Rosie left." 

"Oh my god," Carlos said, sitting back down. The band looked at each other, silently speaking.

"What?" Ari asked him. 

"Is everything okay there?" Mack asked. 

"I just..." he started. "Whoa," he said. He debated calling Julie again, before deciding against it. He didn't want to call her before he had organized this thoughts. "Okay," he said, sounding like Alex. 

"Where are we anyway? This looks like the studio that one band used," Leo said.

"Sunset Curve?" Mariah asked, and they nodded. Carlos sat up.

"You knew the boys? Wait! Did you know Bobby?"

"We kinda knew them. We met a few times in passing," Ari said. "We graduated the year before they did... would have." 

Carlos speculated that that made this group around eighteen and nineteen years old.

"Yeah we knew Bobby..." Mack said, thinking about the boy after his friends had passed away. Carlos pulled his phone out once again. 

"That's who I can call!" He said. He waited for the man to answer to phone, hearing his voice.

"Carlos?" Trevor asked. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah everything's fine, but I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"How much do you know 'bout mom's band?" 

"What do you want to know?" The man asked.

"Anything." 

Trevor briefly filled him in, telling him about how they had died after his mother had left the group. He remembered hearing her and his father talk about her old band. 

"Who were you talking to?" Leo asked once Carlos hung up. The boy pierced his lips together. 

"Bobby," he said, squinting. That caused the band... and band manager to all stare at him.

"I have questions," Mariah said. 

"So do I," Mack said. 

"Honestly," Carlos started. "Me too." 

The ghosts decided that their questions were a tiny bit more important, but they didn't want to tell him that. 

"Carlos! Lunch is ready!" Ray exclaimed from outside. Carlos cringed, not wanting to explain why there was in fact, another ghost band in their garage. 

"Who's that?" Leo asked. Before he could answer, Ray poked his head inside the garage. 

"Are you coming?" Ray asked.

"Be there in a second," Carlos said with a smile. His dad nodded, walking away. Once Carlos left, the ghosts roamed around the studio. 

"Who do you think this is?" Mariah asked, looking at a framed picture. The group gathered around her, looking. 

"That looks like Sunset Curve," Ari said. "Who's the girl?"

"She kinda looks like Rose, but I don't think it's her," Mack said. They nodded, agreeing.

"Will we get in trouble if we look around?" Leo asked. The girls looked at him, before walking around, looking. Mariah tried to pick up a music book, but her hand phased through it. 

"This is definitely Rose," Leo said. The group looked at the picture. It was a family picture, with Rose holding a baby boy, and a little girl on her father's hip. 

"Do you think..." Mack started. 

"I don't know what to think anymore," Ari said, looking around. She walked towards the door, reaching for the handle. When her hand went though it, her entire body followed. She turned around, looking at her surroundings. Her friends stepped out after her. 

"It's like a movie," Mariah said.

"A really, really weird movie," Mack replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your ideas and assumptions about the new characters! It might sway the next chapter.   
> Please comment, send kudos, bookmark, and check out my other stories!


End file.
